rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Team PAIN
Team PAIN is a fanmade team consisting of four girls: Priscilla Evans, Amy Graves, Ingrid Cain and Nanetta Von Elisa. They have all went to Signal, but have never met each other before, with the acception of Amy and Ingrid, who were never really friends, seeing as Amy has a negative attitude towards Ingrid. Each member has their own fighting style and technique, and became good friends easily (Amy doesn't really warm up to them until later). The First Mission When they were at the starting point to the first mission, they all had their own landing techniques in mind. Priscilla decided she was going to try to harness the power of dust to help her land easier, but when she was launched into the air it fell out of her hand, making her resort to her plan B. Using her Kusarigama, she latched onto a branch. Meanwhile, Amy had done the same with her whip, but triggered the button and made the branch explode on accident. The fall wasn't too high, and she landed on her feet. She then started to carelessy swing her buster sword around, chopping down trees and slicing bushes, until she cut down one and out came Ingrid Cain, who was so happy to see her bestie, and how they were going to be team members 5ever!! Amy wasnt happy in the slightest. With Priscilla in a tree and Ingrid and Amy meeting up, where was Nanetta? Nanetta landed peacefully with the power of dust, taking her cane and walking through the forest looking for her new teammates. She spots Priscilla hanging from a tree, and helps her down with her powers. They introduce themselves, and head on their way. They run into a tiny, harmless King Taijitu, which Nanetta wants to kill, but Priscilla keeps it as a pet. Soon, the King Taijitu's "mommy" comes along, sending Priscilla and Nanetta into a fight. Amy and Ingrid soon find their way to to temple and grab the white pawn piece. Soon after their arrival, Priscilla and Nanetta come along, being chased by the King Taijitu. They four of them fight it alongside each other and Priscilla and Nanetta get the other pawn. Members of PAIN Priscilla Evans Priscilla is the leader of PAIN. She has medium length brown hair and pink eyes. She wears a surgical mask, a black scarf, a purple jacket and a puffy purple skirt. She weilds a double kusarigama. Her associated color is purple. Her symbol is a Lavender Plant. She is the silent, mysterious member of the group. She is smart and calculates her actions while in battle, but sometimes hesitates to kill. She is very fond of animals, especially snakes, and keeps one as a pet while promising her members that she will kill it when the time is right. She wears the surgical mask because it hides two scars near her mouth, that she doesn't like to talk about. None of the members has seen these scars, but Nanetta has inquired why she wears the mask, to which she replied, "Please don't ask me that." Amy Graves Amy is the second member of PAIN. Her hair is green and in pigtails held up by cute skull bows. Her eyes are green, she has freckles going across her cheeks and nose, and she uses eyeliner to make two dots underneath her eyes. She wears a spiky green collar and jacket to match, along with a green skirt and spiked boots. She weilds a whip (that explodes at the tip when she slashes it) and a buster sword. Her associated color is green. Her symbol is a green Skull with Spikes. Amy is your typical 'mean girl'. She's abrasive, mean, and usually gets what she wants. She gets annoyed by the simplist things though, implying that she has ADD. She gets very aggresive when provoked, and kills any Grimm she sees. She also curses like a sailor. Ingrid Cain Ingrid is the third member of PAIN. She has long orange hair and puts up two parts in the front in buns. She draws little whiskers on her cheeks. She also has yellow eyes. She wears a puffy yellow shirt with a small orange corset covering it, exposing some skin, and a pair of puffy orange pants and wooden sandals. She weilds a flail and retractable claw gloves. Her associated color is orange. Her symbol is a cat's head. Ingrid is very optimistic and sweet, although very annoying and seems to get on some peoples nerves. She tends to act very cat-like, and sometimes lightly paws at peoples shoulders to get their attention. She frequently says "meow", and talks in a sort of high pitched manner. She wants to be a Fauna. Nanetta Von Elisa Nanetta is the last member of PAIN. She has black hair she keeps in pigtails and a pair of aviator goggles. She wears a sleeveless black dress with teal linings, and long black gloves. She weilds a cane that has a rocket launcher in it and she uses it to harness dust. Her associated color is teal. Her symbol is a propeller. Nanetta is a classy girl with manners and respect. She is graveful and motherly to her teammates. But when it comes to Grimm, she wants them all dead, as seen when she freaked out when Priscilla picked up a baby King Taijitu. She speaks with big words and long sentences, for example "Hello, young traveller! Are you in need of any assistance, my dear?". She has a slight accent. Category:Fan Team